1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming apparatus, a program, and a storing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-197500 discloses a technique in which an image is encoded by the tile so that when a user desires to decode a part of an image by encoding, without decoding an entire region of the image, it is sufficient to decode only a tile that includes a region that is desired to be decoded.
Recently, newly developed scheme JPEG2000 has been gradually adopted as an international standard image compressing/expanding algorithm.
In a case where an image compressed and encoded by conventional JPEG was desired to be expanded in terms of only an image size with the contents of the image being maintained, all encoded data of the image had to be decoded and edited.
For this reason, it was difficult to perform such a process at a high speed by using a small memory capacity.